Sweet Melody
by tomoyo49
Summary: Lucy est chanteuse dans un bar et mène une vie tranquille mais un jour Natsu arrive et chamboule son univers. Que va t-il se passer pour la jeune fille ? Quels changements va lui apporter Natsu !
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Assise sur un tabouret au milieu de la salle, elle chantait. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle, personne ne voulait perdre une miette de ce qu'elle chantait, tellement c'était magique. Le bar dans lequel elle chantait était très sombre et quand une personne passait par la porte, elle laissait pénétrer des rayons de lumières et s'attirait les regards haineux des spectateurs. Une fois que la personne entrée était habituée à l'obscurité du bar, ses yeux étaient instantanément attirés par la jeune fille tellement elle était époustouflé devant la beauté et le talent de Lucy. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond doré et dès qu'elle bougeait, il reflétait le peu de lumière qu'il y avait dans la salle : elle rayonnait. Ses yeux couleurs chocolat envoûtaient les spectateurs qui ne pouvaient plus la lâcher du regard, et sa bouche pulpeuse était comme une invitation aux baisers. Quand ils s'habituaient à son visage, les spectateurs continuaient leur examen et s'attardaient sur son corps. En effet, sa généreuse poitrine, qu'elle ne tentait pas de cacher, était enviée par les femmes et excitait les hommes, sa taille, quant à elle, était fine, presque fragile. Elle avait aussi deux longues jambes dénudées que l'on pouvait voir croisées sur le tabouret. Bref, elle était magnifique.

Le bar, qui faisait aussi office d'auberge, n'était pas très grand et la pièce où ils se trouvaient ne possédait qu'un dizaine de table ainsi qu'un bar. Mais l'ambiance était très agréable et le côté sombre et mal éclairé rapprochait les gens. On pouvait aussi voir sur les murs des photos de la propriétaire ainsi que de la jeune blonde. Des fois on retrouvait même des clients qui s'étaient liés d'amitié avec la détentrice du bar et cela donnait un aspect chaleureux et familial à la pièce.

La salle n'était pas vraiment bondée, le peu de personnes qu'il y avait au bar était soit un habitué, soit perdue. Et cela arrangeait Lucy, elle ne souhaitait pas la célébrité, non, elle avait déjà été suffisamment populaire comme ça pendant une période. Peut être pas en temps que chanteuse mais cela revenait au même. Elle aimait ce qu'elle était devenu aujourd'hui et personne ne l'empêcherait de vivre ainsi : de pauvreté et d'amour.

À la fin de sa chanson des applaudissements explosèrent dans la salle, on ne s'entendait plus. Elle salua son public et partit s'asseoir au bar pour se reposer. Des gens vinrent la féliciter et lui conseillèrent de partir de cet endroit paumé et d'aller faire carrière ailleurs. Étant habituée à ses remarques, elle répondit tout en souriant qu'elle était très heureuse ainsi et que pour rien au monde elle ne changerait de mode de vie. Puis elle but son verre d'un coup. La barmaid qui connaissait Lucy depuis un moment maintenant, sourit puis lui prit son verre pour le remplir à nouveau.

- Lucy, tu ne changeras jamais ! Tu devrais peut être les écouter, je m'en sortirais toute seule, tu sais ?

- Je sais bien Mirajane mais je suis très heureuse comme ça ! Je ne partirai pas à moins que tu ne me vire ! C'est le cas ? Lui demanda t-elle soudain inquiète.

- Non ! Bien sur que non ! Tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici, lui sourit la barmaid.

- Merci Mira !

- Mais je pensais... Il faudra bien que tu vives ta vie un jour. Je veux dire que un jour, il faudra bien que tu te trouves un mari, que tu deviennes maman ! À ses mots, ses yeux brillèrent, puis elle s'enflamma. Comme ça j'aurais une petite nièce qui m'appellera Tata Mira ! Kyya ! J'attends ce jour impatiemment !

- Tu rêves beaucoup trop Mira. Si un jour je dois me trouver un homme, il devra vivre ici avec moi et supporter ma pauvreté.

- Le pauvre ! Mais qu'est ce qui te dit que je n'aurais pas vendu mon bar d'ici là ?

- Pourquoi ne le vends-tu pas maintenant alors ? Renchérit Lucy. Mirajane rigola à cette répartie

- Touché ! Mais si tu ne trouves personnes avant tes dix neuf ans, je te renvoies ! Je ne veux pas être responsable de ta non-expérience et m'occuper de toi jusqu'à ce que tu sois vieille fille !

- D'accord Mira ! Sourit Lucy. Je me trouverais un chéri d'ici là.

- Je préfère ça ! Mirajane lui fit un clin d'œil puis retourna servir les autres clients.

Lucy finit son verre tranquillement tout en regardant les clients. Certains la dévisageaient toujours surpris par son talent. Elle ne put résister à la tentation et leur fit un grand sourire qui les rendirent écarlates. Elle tourna sa tête dans l'autre sens et ne put retenir un éclat de rire qui inquiéta Mirajane qui pensait qu'elle rigolait sans aucune raison. Puis pour ne pas être payer à rien faire, elle retourna s'asseoir sur le tabouret, prit une minute pour choisir une chanson et commença à chanter d'une voix pure et claire. Le bar n'avait pas les moyens d'engager des musiciens et Lucy devait chanter à Cappella mais cela ne restait pas moins époustouflant. Elle n'avait pas un registre très étendu et chantait pour la plus part des chansons triste qu'elle avait inventé. Et elle choisit pour cette fois ~_You are my love~ (de Tsubasa Chrocnicle si vous voulez savoir;))_

**La faible sensation des larmes  
Sur mes joues trempées par la pluie  
Le doux regard sur le visages des voyageurs**

**La mélodie de notre enfance**  
**Se joue discrètement dans le fond**  
**Mes souvenirs oubliés**  
**Sont entrain d'errer**

**Mais avec toutes ces petites ailes issues de mes rêves**  
**Nous irons ensemble**  
**En traversant la mer...**

[BOUMM!]

Toutes les têtes présentes dans la salle se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant au cheveux rose qui venait d'entrer brusquement coupant Lucy en plein chant. Ils le fixèrent tous d'un regard venimeux, souhaitant sa mort, et encouragèrent Lucy à continuer là où on l'avait arrêté.

Lucy qui avait sursauté à l'arrivée de ce client agressif le détailla. Il avait semblé surpris lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce et que toutes les personnes présentes le regardent méchamment, et s'était excusé haut et fort tout en rigolant s'attirant à nouveau les foudres des spectateurs.

Sûrement une personne qui s'est encore perdue, pensa la jeune fille.

Elle l'observa à nouveau et remarqua qu'il y avait sur son épaule une petite boule de poile bleue qui tremblait de tous ses poiles et cachait son visage dans le cou de son ami. Elle se demanda se que c'était et voulut en savoir plus mais remarqua que le public attendait son retour impatiemment elle reprit son chant là où elle l'avait laissé.

**En traversant la mer lointaine et les cieux,  
A l'endroit où mes souvenirs se sont effacés**

**Tu éclaires**  
**Pour moi le chemin de l'ombre de la nuit**  
**Oh, ton doux et chaleureux regard...**  
**Tu me manques tant...**

Elle termina sa chanson d'un ton triste et doux et s'aperçut que le nouveau client la regardaient fixement. Elle observa un détail qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué tout à l'heure : il avait de grands yeux verts magnifiques. Croisant son regard, elle y plongea instantanément le sien et fut happé dans un autre monde qu'elle ne pensait pas possible d'exister. Des frissons la parcoururent des pieds à la tête, d'où elle se demanda la provenance, et elle eut soudainement très, très chaud. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti cela et se promit d'interroger Mira à ce sujet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Lucy, le regard toujours plongé dans celui de l'inconnu, finit par détourner le regard déstabilisée. BOUM-BOUM BOUM-BOUM BOUM-BOUM. C'était le bruit que produisait son cœur en ce moment même et cela la déstabilisait. Elle descendit de son tabouret sous les applaudissements des clients et retourna s'asseoir au bar boire un coup. Mirajane jeta un coup d'œil vers Lucy puis vers l'étranger et comprit. Un grand sourire illumina son visage et fit rougir quelques hommes entrain de boire, ces yeux pétillèrent et ses joues rougir sous l'excitation. Elle se déplaça calmement vers sa jeune amie et lui demanda comme à son habitude :

- Qu'est ce que je te sers ?

- Un jus d'orange Mira, s'il te plaît. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens exténuée... Elle leva les yeux vers la barmaid et remarqua l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Oh non Mira ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter tes sous-entendus et tes jeux diaboliques ! Une autre fois, d'accord ? la supplia Lucy.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles Lucy, je suis toujours comme ça ! Répondit Mirajane.

- Regarde toi dans un miroir. On verra après si tu es toujours aussi sûr de toi ! Je te connais par cœur et tu m'as déjà fait un coup comme ça !

- Mirajane lui tourna le dos, tout en essuyant un verre avec son torchon, et réfléchit.

Lucy, l'a connaissait donc par cœur... Pour éviter qu'elle ne se fasse trop remarquer, il fallait qu'elle change de comportement. Elle fit comme lui conseillait Lucy, se planta devant un miroir et regarda : En effet, son teint et ses cheveux blanc faisaient particulièrement ressortir le rouge de ses joues et la fièvre dans ses yeux, elle avait l'air de préparer un mauvais coup. Elle ferma les yeux, inspira un bon coup puis relâcha l'air contenu dans ses poumons en un petit souffle. Enfin elle rouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle était redevenu à la normale. Mirajane remplit le verre qu'elle avait dans la main, de jus d'orange, puis le posa devant son amie. Cette dernière sursauta en entendant le verre se poser et leva précipitamment les yeux vers la barmaid pour la scruter et essayer de comprendre ses pensées, sans succès. Elle avait perdu ses couleurs mais avec elle, il fallait toujours se méfier. Elle la regarda donc avec prudence et lui demanda :

- Tu en as fini avec tes plants machiavélique ?

- Je ne vois toujours pas de quoi tu parles, rétorqua Mira en lui adressant un sourire. Et elle retourna à son travail sans plus la regarder.

- Lucy soupira de soulagement, elle n'aimait vraiment pas du tout quand son amie lui mijotait des mauvais coups. Ils finissaient toujours mal... Elle se souvient que deux semaines seulement après leur rencontre, Mirajane lui avait présenté un homme, un certain Maximilien, pas mal du tout. Mais seulement extérieurement... En apprenant à faire sa connaissance, elle s'était rendu compte qu'il voulait sortir avec elle seulement pour sa beauté et sa popularité envers le peu de clients qu'il y avait au bar. Bien sûr, il ne lui avait pas dit mais elle l'avait déduit sans aucun soucis. De plus, un jour où ils étaient tous les deux entrain de manger en tête à tête dans un coin isolé du bar de Mirajane, la bonde était partit au toilette se faire un brin de toilette et quand elle était revenu elle l'avait vu entrain de manger ses... crottes de nez... Dégouttant ! Elle réprima une grimace à ce souvenir. Elle avait vite fait coupé les ponts avec lui et avait réprimé la barmaid pour son erreur de jugement. Bien d'autres expériences lui étaient arrivées mais elle préférait s'en tenir là dans ses souvenirs. Certains n'étaient vraiment pas bon et c'est pourquoi elle était désormais distante vis-à-vis des hommes. Encore plus des hommes dotés de pouvoirs comme celui qui venait de rentrer. Lucy jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle pour savoir où il était et faillit tomber de son siège en voyant qu'il s'était assis à côté d'elle. Elle était tellement absorbée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

- Hé Happy ! Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demanda t-il à l'étrange animal posé sur son épaule.

Il avait une voix basse et rauque qui fit frémir Lucy. L'animal en question leva sa tête d'un coup et... répondit ?

- Aye !

Elle s'effondra sur le sol dans un grand fracas. Elle dévisageait le chat qui venait de parler avec de grands yeux :

- Il... il... c'est impossible ! Il... il parle ! Bégaya t-elle.

- Aye ! Lui répondit directement le chat bleu en la regardant droit les yeux.

- S'en fut trop pour la blonde, elle s'évanouit.

Elle entendit des bruits de chaises qui se déplaçaient, des pas précipités, la voix inquiète de Mira qui l'appelait sans arrêt mais aussi, et surtout, la voix de l'étranger :

- Hey ! Ça va ? Reprends-toi !

Puis ce fut le noir total. Elle ne souvint de rien après cela.

Une douce chaleur se répandait sur son front, elle était rassurante et terriblement attirante. Plus elle se concentrait dessus, plus la chaleur se faisait intense puis d'un coup Pouf. Elle disparue !

- Reviens ! Criait Lucy en courant pour rattraper cette sensation. Ne me laisse pas seule... seule dans le noire... sanglota t-elle.

Elle courut, courut et finit par ouvrir les yeux. L'homme du bar la regardait surprit. Elle se rendit compte que la chaleur qu'elle recherchait, venait de la main de cet homme, qu'il avait posé sur son front pour voir si elle avait de la fièvre. En voulant la retenir, elle s'était agrippée à sa main et le serrait très fort pour ne pas qu'il parte puis elle avait ouvert les yeux. Lucy relâcha sa main gênée, puis baissa les yeux devant le regard insistant que lui lançait l'homme aux cheveux rose.

- Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive...

Elle devenait de plus en plus rouge face à son regard. L'homme lui sourit puis lui dit bêtement :

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi non plus, mais il arrive souvent qu'une femme s'évanouisse devant moi. Je n'ai jamais compris, mais Gajeel m'a dit que c'était parce que mes cheveux rose provoquaient une réaction plutôt exagéré chez la gente féminine. Dès qu'elles les voient, elles s'évanouissent d'épouvantes... Mais je ne changerais de couleur pour rien au monde, même si cela m'éloigne des femmes, lui confia t-il songeur. Il avait tourné ses yeux sur le côté, montrant que c'était pour lui un sujet de réflexion.

Lucy étouffa un rire dans sa main. Elle ne pensait pas que cet homme qu'elle avait cru si... Intense, puisse être aussi... Bête ! Qu'il est cru que c'était ses cheveux qui provoquaient cette réaction chez les femmes était vraiment débile ! Ce dénommé Gajeel ne voulait sûrement pas que son ami découvre qu'il attirait les femmes. Elle en rigola de plus belle. Voyant cela l'homme au pied de son lit fini par l'interroger :

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

- Non, non, rien ! Se moqua t-elle.

- C'est l'amourrrrrr !

- KYAAAA !

Le chat bleu de tout à l'heure venait de monter sur le lit où elle reposait et la regardait de ses grands yeux.

- Qu... qu'est ce que c'est ?! Ça vient de parler !

- C'est... commença l'étranger.

- Non laisse Natsu, je vais me présenter moi-même répliqua le chat. Je m'appelle Happy et je suis un chat. Un chat bleu, qui parle, et qui vole. En fait les chats de mon espèce sont des Exceeds, on vient d'une autre planète, finit-il.

Face au regard sceptique de Lucy, il fit apparaître ses ailes blanches de son dos et les lui montra. La blonde sursauta et réprima un cri. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une bête de ce genre. Même dans son ancienne vie, elle n'avait jamais vu de tel chat.

- Et voici Natsu Dragneel, continua t-il. C'est celui qui m'a élevé et que je considère comme mon père. Il a été élevé par un Dragon ! Mais il a disparu le 7 juillet 777 et depuis, on le cherche partout. C'est pour ça qu'on est venu dans cette ville. Apparemment, quelqu'un aurait vu un dragon dans le coin mais ça m'étonnerait... On a cherché partout dans la ville mais la personne en question a disparu. Finalement, on a atterri ici, perdu...

Le Natsu en question regardait Happy d'un air admiratif.

- Bien joué Happy ! Tu as résumé notre situation en seulement quelques mots ! Moi j'aurai passé trop de temps à tout expliquer !

- Mon dieu... soupira Lucy. Je suis avec deux phénomènes...

Puis voyant que les deux se mettaient à se disputer en disant que c'était de leur faute si elle était aussi agacer. Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin trop longtemps retenu.

Natsu la regarda, surprit et lui fit un grand sourire devant son visage amusé.

- Au faite, tu t'appelles comment ? Demanda Natsu.

- Lucy, répondit la blonde. Lucy Heartfillia. J'habite, et travaille ici dans ce bar.

- Tu as une voix vraiment merveilleuse ! S'exclama t-il les yeux brillant. C'est la première fois que j'entends quelqu'un chanter aussi bien ! Quand je suis rentré et que tu as repris ta chanson, j'avais l'impression que des images apparaissait derrière toi !

Lucy rougit de plus belle devant cette avalanche de compliment. Et puis il continuait ! Comme si il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. C'est à ce moment là que Mirajane pénétra dans la pièce :

- Lucy ! Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ?! Tu m'as vraiment inquiété ! J'étais sur le point d'appeler le médecin mais ce jeune homme m'en a empêché.

Et il avait raison. Je vais bien Mira, lui sourit Lucy. Ce sont les cheveux de Natsu qui ont provoqué cet évanouissement. Elle ne put s'en empêché, elle éclata de rire en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Natsu la regarda bêtement, Happy, lui, lui souriait d'un air complice. Il savait que son père avait dit une bêtise mais cela ne l'embêtait pas, il le préférait comme ça. Après tout ce n'était pas de sa faute si il ne lui avait pas dit que Gajeel lui avait dit n'importe quoi, c'était la sienne d'être trop bête pour se rendre compte de son pouvoir de séduction ! Quant à Mirajane, sans qu'on lui dise quoi que ce soit, elle venait de tout comprendre et fit à la blonde un clin d'œil, elle aussi d'un air complice. Lucy paniqua, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense que c'était Natsu qui l'avait rendu ainsi, au contraire ! C'était à cause de Happy, à ce moment là, elle ne se doutait pas qu'un chat puisse parler !

- Mira, il faudra que je te parle ! Lui dit la blonde inquiète.

- Oui, oui, si tu veux. Mais j'ai tout compris alors tu n'es pas obligé. Et hop ! Un autre clin d'œil de la femme aux cheveux blanc.

- Justement Mira, justement. Je crois que tu as mal compris alors je t'expliquerai mieux tout à l'heure, rétorqua Lucy.

- Oui, oui.

Puis elle partit, laissant Lucy et ses visiteurs qui n'avait rien compris à l'échange des deux femmes.

- Bon, finit par dire Lucy, vous pouvez partir. Merci encore de m'avoir amené dans ma chambre mais à présent, je vais beaucoup mieux !

- Oh mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour nous ! On a l'intention de prendre une chambre ici. Il est trop tard pour qu'on parte, surtout qu'on est perdu, lui dit Natsu.

Celui-ci n'avait pas remarqué que Lucy était entrain de les chasser et qu'elle se creusait les méninges pour se débarrasser d'eux. D'ailleurs pourquoi voulait-elle qu'ils partent ? Leur compagnie était pourtant très agréable...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Bien ! Vous dormirez ici ! Leur annonça Mirajane.

Elle montra la pièce pour deux d'un geste de la main et repartit en laissant les deux jeunes amis.

Natsu, tu crois que Lucy viendra nous voir ce soir ? Demanda la chat bleu.

Pourquoi est ce qu'elle ne viendrait pas ?! Cette chambre est assez grande pour nous tous ! répondit Natsu stupidement.

Lui aussi se demandait si elle viendrait. Il faut dire qu'elle lui avait fait grande impression en chantant comme elle l'avait fait. Il s'était senti transporter dans un autre monde. C'était vraiment incroyable ! Ses yeux se voilèrent, montrant qu'il venait de replonger dans ses souvenirs.

Pourquoi est ce que je viendrai ?! Je ne vous connais même pas ! S'exclama Lucy en apparaissant derrière les garçons. Ils sursautèrent et se retournèrent en même temps.

Pourtant tu es bien là ! Contesta Happy.

Oui ! opina inutilement Natsu.

Si vous croyez que c'est pour vous que je suis là, vous avez tout faux ! Ma chambre est juste en face ce qui est... très... étrange ?

Lucy réfléchit, c'était vraiment bizarre que juste après la scène de tout à l'heure, au bar avec Mira, elle se retrouve dans une chambre à côté de celle des voyageurs. Elle grimaça. En effet, elle venait de comprendre que Mirajane venait de lui faire part de l'un de ses plans diabolique ! Et que rien ne la ferait changer d'avis, même si Lucy la suppliait, cela n'en valait pas la peine, elle refuserait...

MIRA ! Grogna t-elle.

Qu'est ce que t'as dit Lucy ? L'interrogea l'homme aux cheveux rose.

Non rien.

Elle parle toute seule ! Se moqua Happy. Et ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux.

Vous êtes fatiguant, soupira Lucy. Je vais dans ma chambre, alors laisser moi tranquille !

Mais... commencèrent les deux.

Elle claqua la porte de sa chambre avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de parler. Tendu elle s'appuya contre la porte et se laissa tomber par terre. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti pareil sentiment, son petit monde, qu'elle avait construite toute seule, était bouleversé. Et ce dû à l'arrivée de ces deux étranges personnes. Natsu devait sûrement être un mage, déduit-elle. Elle se demanda quel genre de magie il utilisait. La jeune fille se leva, dépoussiéra ses vêtement d'un geste sec et partit prendre une douche.

Quand elle ressortit, elle était de nouveau d'attaque. Le geyser d'eau de la douche avait massé sa peau laiteuse, ce qui lui avait fait terriblement de bien après cette journée mouvementée. Elle s'habilla en vitesse d'une légère robe d'été et sortit manger. Lorsqu'elle se précipita dehors, Lucy se cogna contre un mur. Un mur ? Depuis quand y avait-il un mur devant sa porte ? S'interrogea t-elle en levant les yeux sur le soi-disant mur.

Oye ! Tu pourrais pas faire plus attention Lucy !? Grogna Natsu.

Il venait lui aussi de sortir de sa chambre pour aller manger, mais la blonde lui avait foncé dedans sans faire attention et il avait faillit tomber. Mais voyant que personne n'était blesser, il lui pardonna silencieusement et reprit son ton enjoué.

Tu vas manger ? Lui demanda t-il.

Désolé, et oui, dit-elle en baissant les yeux, gêné de sa proximité avec l'homme aux cheveux rose.

Cool ! On mange ensemble alors ?

Euh, non désolé mais je ne mange pas ici le soir. Mirajane a déjà beaucoup à faire alors si en plus, elle doit me faire à manger, elle ne s'en sortira pas !

C'est vrai... réfléchit Natsu. Eh bien, je mangerai dehors avec toi alors !

NON ! Cria t-elle d'un ton excessivement fort.

… Ok. Répondit-il vexé. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle refuse aussi violemment. Il lui tourna le dos et partit en courant, la laissant seule avec ses remords.

Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fais ?! Elle se dirigea vers son petit restaurant habituel tout en ruminant ses pensées. Elle se maudit toute la soirée de son manque de fair-play, ce qui gâcha son délicieux dîner, et se promit se s'excuser dès qu'elle le reverrait.

Une heure plus tard, elle marcha vers le bar qui d'ailleurs s'appelait le Magic Moon Strauss. Mirajane l'avait nommé ainsi car le Magic représentait Lucy et sa voix enchanteresse. Le Moon, la blancheur étincelante de ses cheveux et le Strauss était son nom de famille. Chaque fois qu'elle lisait le nom du bar, Lucy trouvait cela ridicule qu'elle y soit représentée. Certes, elle était l'amie et la confidente de Mirajane mais celle-ci était aussi sa patronne ! Il ne fallait pas exagéré ! Elle soupira...

LUUUCY ! Pleurait-Happy. Il volait à toute vitesse dans sa direction et se jeta dans ses bras.

Le peu de clients qu'il y avait les dévisagèrent. Ils formaient tous les deux un étrange duo : une demoiselle magnifique au teint angélique et un chat, bleu ? volant ? Et, parlant ?

Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Calme-toi ! Tenta de le rassurer Lucy.

Na-Natsu a disparu ! Il n'est pas revenu depuis qu'il est sortit de la chambre pourtant il est très tard ! D'habitude il pense toujours à moi et m'amène un poisson m-mais il n'est pas là ! S'écria le compagnon de Natsu.

Peut-être qu'il est sorti prendre l'air, proposa la blonde.

Non Lucy, intervint Mirajane, il a disparu depuis votre prise de tête de tout à l'heure. Il est partit du bar en claquant la porte. Il avait l'air désemparé, termina t-elle en essuyant ses verres.

NOOOON, cria Happy bouleversé. Comment je vais faire pour vivre sans lui moi ?! Comment je vais faire pour retrouver Fairy Tail moi ?! On est trop loin de la maison ! En plus où est-ce que je vais me trouver un autre parent qui pourra s'occuper de moi et me donner des poissons ! continua t-il à se lamenter.

Lucy tenta de la raisonner, sans succès. Elle finit par le redresser puis le baffer et la secoua comme un prunier.

Happy ! Calme-toi ! Tu crois vraiment que Natsu t'abandonnerait comme ça ?! Je ne vous connaît pas suffisamment pour savoir à quel point vous vous entendez mais rien qu'en vous observant, je peux remarquer que ton père pense toujours à toi ! Ne pense pas déjà à le remplacer, va plutôt le retrouver ! N'abandonne pas avant d'avoir commencé, ça m'énerve à un point pas possible !

A-AYE ! Cria le chat remit d'aplomb par la soudaine violence de la blonde.

Mirajane la regardait avec de grands yeux. Elle ne pensait pas que la douce et gentille Lucy pouvait avoir, en réalité, ce genre de caractère. Lucy elle-même s'étonna, jamais elle n'avait secouer quelqu'un de la sorte auparavant. Elle se rendit compte que, depuis que ces deux personnes étaient arrivés dans sa vie, les _jamais_ revenait assez souvent. Empoignant Happy, elle sortit de la salle sous les yeux ébahis des clients et fouilla la ville à la recherche de Natsu.

NATSU ! Crièrent les deux.

NATSUUUU !

C'était fichus, il était de plus en plus tard et la nuit de plus en plus sombre. Les deux amis sursautaient à présent à chaque croisement de rue. Les ombres étaient gigantesque dans la nuit et Lucy, bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas avoué, avait terriblement peur.

Nous continuerons demain Happy, il est trop tard et on y voit rien. Demain nous serons frais et dispo pour chercher ton maître.

Oui... Tu as sûrement raison, répondit-il docilement, effrayé lui aussi.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la Magic Moon Strauss mais soudain Lucy s'étala par terre. Elle venait de heurter quelque chose de mou par terre et cela l'avait fait tomber. Plissant inutilement les yeux pour mieux voir, Lucy posa une main sur la chose et tâta. Elle ne put retenir un cri d'horreur. Elle venait de toucher une...une main ! Or celle-ci ne bougeait pas, c'était donc... un cadavre. Lucy hurla de plus belle, complètement horrifié...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Lucy ne pouvait se retenir, le cri sortait tout seul de sa bouche. Happy se joignit à elle quand il comprit pourquoi elle hurlait comme ça. Soudain, ils entendirent un son étrangement rauque, cela coupa net leurs cri. Ils tendirent l'oreille à la recherche de l'origine du son et remarquèrent qu'il venait du corps.

- Un-un-un-un fan-fantôme ! bégaya Happy

Lucy ne dit rien mais détailla le corps d'un regard sceptique, calmement, elle chercha la main de la personne et quand elle l'eut enfin trouvée, elle prit son pouls. Elle attendit et sursauta quand elle le sentit.

- Il n'est pas mort, seulement endormi ! s'exclama Lucy. Oye ! Debout ! Pourquoi est ce que vous dormez dans un endroit comme ça ?! Il y a une auberge pas très loin ! Le Magic Moon Strauss ! Autant en profiter pour en faire de la pub, songea t-elle.

Voyant qu'il ne se réveillait pas, elle le prit par les épaules et le secoua brutalement.

- Réveillez-vous ! Ré-veil-lez-vous !

Un spasme secoua le corps de l'homme et il se réveilla.

- Lucy ? Dit-il d'une voix rauque. C'est bien toi ?

- D'où connaissez-vous mon nom ?! Demanda t-elle d'un ton froid et détaché, alors qu'en réalité elle avait peur que ce soit un pervers. Vous êtes un client du bar de Mirajane ?!

- Lucy... c'est moi, Natsu, lui dit-il.

- NATSUUU ! Happy venait de se jeter dans ses bras en pleurant tellement il avait eu peur que celui-ci ne l'ait abandonné.

L'homme aux cheveux rose accueillit doucement son chat dans ses bras et lui caressa doucement le dos pour le réconforter.

- Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?! Ça fait quatres heures qu'on te cherche partout ! S'écria la blonde inquiète.

Il baissa la tête, embêté, et lui raconta d'un ton boudeur ce qui s'était passé.

- Eh bien, c'est assez embarrassant... murmura t-il. Constatant que les deux attendaient une explication, il réprima un soupir et continua. J'étais vexé que Lucy refuse de manger avec moi alors je suis parti en courant du bar. Je savais que si je restais une minute de plus, j'insisterai, et elle n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre de fille à aimer les garçons insistant alors j'ai préféré m'enfuir... Il baissa à nouveau la tête tellement il avait honte. J'ai couru, couru, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir tenir sur mes jambes et je me suis écroulé. Quand j'eus suffisamment reprit du souffle et des forces, je me suis relevé et c'est là que je me suis rendu compte : j'étais perdu ! Parcourant les ruelles, je cherchais le bar ou même une personne qui pourrait m'indiquer le chemin mais je n'ai croisé personne. Et d'un coup je me suis évanoui, sûrement par ce que j'avais trop couru et trop soif. D'ailleurs j'ai toujours soif, vous n'auriez pas de l'eau ?

- Euh, non, désolé, je ne me trimbale pas avec une bouteille sur moi, s'excusa ironiquement la blonde. Tu as eu de la chance ! Un moment j'ai cru que tu étais mort, tu ne bougeais pas, ta poitrine ne se soulevait pas...

- Tu t'es inquiété pour moi ? s'enquit malicieusement Natsu.

- Non, bien sûr que non !

Elle croisa le regard du jeune homme et s'aperçut qu'il était à nouveau vexé. C'est qu'il était susceptible !

- Je ne savais même pas que c'était toi ! Poursuivit-elle pour le rassurer.

Les yeux de Natsu redevinrent pétillant et plein de vie et elle se sentit indéniablement soulagé. Soulagé ? Pourquoi soulagé ? Elle ne le connaissait même pas !

- Tu penses pouvoir marcher ?

- Je sais pas trop, je viens seulement de me réveiller. Il regarda ses jambes, méfiant, et tenta de se lever. Pour l'aider, Happy se mit derrière lui et le poussa pendant que Lucy lui tendait sa main. Il se releva douloureusement et sentit ses jambes trembler, elles ne le portaient plus et il s'écroula. Il serait tomber par terre si Lucy n'avait pas eut le réflexe de le rattraper.

- Merci, murmura t-il honteux. Il cacha son visage dans le cou de la blonde et s'appuya de tout son poids sur elle. Des gouttes de sueurs tombaient sur l'épaule de Lucy, il était déjà épuisé. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être aussi faible...

- Ne t'inquiète pas et tiens-toi bien à moi, on te ramène au bar.

Elle réfléchit à un moyen de le transporter plus facilement et décida de la mettre sur son dos et ses bras sur ses épaules pour qu'elle puisse le traîner. C'est ainsi qu'elle commença son long et douloureux périple. Happy volait en rond au dessus de leur tête, il ne parvenait pas à s'éloigner de Natsu tant il était inquiet. Sur le chemin, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pour s'occuper. Elle apprit que Natsu était un mage de Fairy Tail. La blonde avait déjà entendu parler de cette guilde, il paraîtrait que les membres de cette guilde faisait du bon travail mais qu'à chaque fois, ils détruisaient tout en combattant. Quant elle le fit remarquer à son compagnon, celui-ci rigola en affirmant. Il lui raconta aussi qu'il considérait les membre de Fairy Tail comme sa propre famille : il y aurait un certain Gray, un vrai exhibitionniste Erza, en voyant Natsu frissonner elle se douta que celle-ci devait-être effrayante le maître un certain Makarof et pleins d'autres encore. Rien qu'en écoutant son récit, Lucy avait l'impression de les voir par elle-même alors qu'elle ne les connaissait pas. Elle en vint à vraiment apprécier ces deux compagnons et c'était réciproque. Natsu récupérait de plus en plus ses forces, le sang circulait à nouveau dans ses jambes et il pouvait s'y appuyer si il faisait attention. Il gardait tout de même un bras autour de la nuque de Lucy au cas où ses jambes le lâche de nouveau. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait, la sensation de la peau de la jeune femme sur ses bras le faisait frissonner et il s'y sentait vraiment bien. Sa présence dégageait une douceur qu'il n'avait jamais connu mais qu'il prenait plaisir à profiter. Il inspira pour reprendre sa respiration et se sentit chambouler. D'où venait cette délicieuse odeur ?

- Tu sens cette odeur Lucy ? Il avait l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage de douceur et voulait vérifier que ce n'était pas un rêve.

- Quelle odeur ? Je ne sens rien. Tu sens quelque chose Happy ?

- Non. Rien du tout, répondit la chat bleu. Pourquoi ?

- Vous sentez pas cette odeur de pêche à la cannelle ? Interrogea son maître le regard troublé.

- Non Natsu, tu dois sûrement être le seul à la sentir étant donné le flair que tu as ! Le rassura Happy.

- Oui tu as sûrement raison ! Sourit Natsu rassuré.

Lucy ne disait plus un mot. Quand il avait évoqué la pêche à la cannelle, elle avait légèrement sursauté. C'était l'odeur du shampoing qu'elle utilisait. Comment avait-il fait pour le sentir ? Normalement, seuls les membres de sa famille pouvait le sentir ! Or, cet homme n'en faisait pas partit ! Elle réfléchit pendant plusieurs instants et décida de reporter ses recherches. Pour le moment il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur ses épaules. Plus le trajet durait, plus elle avait mal aux épaules mais elle préférait ne pas en parler, elle voulait continuer de l'aider. Il répandait une douce chaleur qu'elle trouvait terriblement agréable.

- Je suis sûre que tu maîtrise le feu ! S'exclama t-elle soudainement réalisant qu'il avait omit de lui dire qu'elle était sa magie.

- Euh... Comment est ce que tu le sais ? S'enquit Natsu.

- Ce n'est pas très compliqué si on réfléchit bien. Ton corps produit de la chaleur et la diffuse sur toutes les surfaces de ta peau. Et si tu as aussi soif, c'est parce que ton corps consomme énormément d'eau pour stabiliser la température de ton corps !

Happy et Natsu ne répondirent rien pendant quelques instants et éclatèrent de rire

- Tu es incroyable Lucy ! Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi réfléchie ! Rigola Natsu.

- Comment ça ?! Voulut-elle savoir. Vous croyez que j'étais comme vous ? Bête et ignorante ! Elle était en colère et cela se voyait, elle venait de s'arrêter et les regardait droit dans les yeux chacun leur tours.

Les deux amis réprimèrent un frisson, ce comportement leur rappelait malheureusement leur amie Erza surnommée Titania ! Elle était terrifiante...

- Non, non ! Pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je me suis trompé quand je me suis exprimé. Je voulais dire que c'était incroyable que tu es remarquée tous ces détails alors que tu me supportais. Et je ne suis pas légé !

- Merci ! Fit Lucy en rougissant de plaisir.

Natsu et Happy soupirèrent simultanément de soulagement. Ils venaient d'éviter l'apocalypse ! Leurs yeux se croisèrent et ils virent qu'il pensait tous les deux à la même chose : cette fille était exceptionnelle !

La fille en question avait repris son chemin en grommelant.

Enfin, ils aperçurent le Magic Moon Strauss. Lucy était plus que soulagé, elle allait enfin pouvoir se reposer et Natsu se faire soigner. Elle entra et vit que le bar était quasiment vide, il n'y avait que deux clients et ils étaient tous, tout seuls.

- LUCYYY ! J'étais inquiète ! s'écria Mirajane en courant vers eux.

Elle remarqua que Natsu était en mauvais état et se précipita pour aider la blonde à le porter.

- Où étiez-vous monsieur ?! Votre chat était vraiment paniqué sans vous ! Et pourquoi êtes-vous dans cet état ?! C'est pas croyable !

Elle continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elles l'aient déposé dans sa chambre. Il était temps ! Natsu n'en pouvait plus de ces remontrances et Lucy peinait pour ne pas rigoler.

- Je vais te chercher une trousse de secours et un verre d'eau, lui dit la blonde.

- Attends ! S'exclama Natsu. Lucy le regarda surprise. Je n'ai pas besoin de soin, je n'ai juste plus aucune force. Par contre je veux bien un verre d'eau, termina t-il en lui adressant un sourire taquin.

Lucy rougit violemment et partit presque en courant. Elle se traita d'idiote tout le long du chemin et quand elle arriva dans la cuisine, elle lui prépara deux verre d'eau, un pour lui et un pour son chat, puis trois sandwich. Il fallait bien qu'ils se nourrissent tous les deux et comme l'heure où Mirajane préparait les repas étaient passé, elle ne pouvait que leur faire cela. Elle remonta lentement les marches montant à la chambre de Natsu pour se calmer et quand elle y parvint, elle respira un bon coup et ouvrit la porte.

Natsu l'attendait en caressant doucement le pelage de son chat endormis sur ses jambes. Il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait ressenti aujourd'hui. Il était surpris, il était rare qu'il se vexe et... s'enfuit. D'ordinaire, il était plutôt du genre à être insistant et chercher la bagarre, mais cette fille avait provoqué chez lui des sentiments nouveaux. Il ressassa le moment où il était entré dans l'auberge la première fois.


End file.
